Save Me
by BabyBlueBeauty
Summary: What if it was Brooke instead of Peyton at the school shooting? What if what Lucas tells her changes everything? What happens when one of them becomes pregnant? Brucas, little Naley anti-Leyton.
1. Save Me

**Ok so this is my second fan fiction…maybe, a one-shot…let me know )**

**Summary: what if it was Brooke instead of Peyton at the shooting? Would brucas still be a couple?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own oth or any of it's characters.**

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

It was a normal day at THHS…yea right. Lucas and Peyton had finally gotten together after years of pining for each other. But, you see, there was this girl…and she wasn't just ANY girl…she was Peyton Sawyers best friend. And Lucas Scott was slowly falling in love with her. Why? He didn't know that either.

Brooke and Peyton were walking into school laughing about god knows what…when suddenly they saw a gun being pointed at Brooke's head.

"Peyton! Run!" she screamed

"I'm not leaving you here"

"Go! I'll be fine"

Brooke ran to the library and cried. She felt a pain in her arm. She couldn't have been shot. Right? She looked at her right arm and saw that is was bleeding. _Oh, god. Why me? _That was the only thing going through her head at the time.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Peyt…what's wrong?" a concerned Lucas asked.

"Broo- Brooke…she's hurt…" Peyton was sobbing so hard she couldn't talk right.

"Where is she?"

"I-i-don't know…she just told me to leave….I don't know where she went" by now Peyton was sobbing hysterically

"Nate, hold her I'm going to find Brooke" Lucas said and ran off.

"Lucas" Peyton screamed. Whitey and Nathan were pulling her into the bus.

* * *

Lucas went into the school with a baseball bat when the door to the equipment room opened.

"Ahh! Lucas" mouth said, "I came out here and it was like 'dawn of the dead'".

"Don't say that"

"Why?"

"Brooke's hurt…somewhere in the school"

"Have you checked the library?"

"Not yet…good idea though"

"I'm leaving…this is scaring me"

"Bye mouth"

"Bye Lucas"

* * *

At the library

Lucas was carrying a baseball bat incase the shooter was in there with Brooke. He heard somebody and was about to hit them when he heard crying. He knew it was Brooke. His pretty girl. Hurt. She didn't deserve it.

"Lucas!" she screamed.

"Wait, so you're not hurt?" he asked

"No, why would you think that anyways?" she wasn't looking him in the eye and he knew now she was lying. He knew her too well.

"Brooke" he started

"You really wanna know?" he nodded "the bullet grazed my arm and I was bleeding when I realized I was losing too much blood, so I ripped my shirt and made a bandage. Is that what you wanted to know?" she was sobbing by now. He just pulled her into a hug. At first she hesitated, but then gave in.

"Where's Peyton?"

"She's safe don't worry" he laughed

She hit him. "What's so funny?"

"You got shot and you're worried about Peyton"

"I don't get it"

"Never mind"

"Luke, it hurts," she complained

"I know pretty girl, I know" It was weird how the nickname rolled off his tongue so easily. He never gave Peyton one unless you counted 'peyt', but everyone called her that. But Brooke had millions of them. Pretty Girl, Cheery, B. Davis, Tigger.

"What'd you call me?" she asked stunned. Of course she had a bunch of nicknames, but he hadn't called her that since they went out 2 years ago.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything"

"No, it's ok. I like it" she smiled.

"Now let's get you out of here, Pretty Girl"

"No, it hurts too much"

"Remember that day when you asked me to save you?" It was over two years ago, but neither Brooke or Lucas had forgotten, no matter how hard they tried.

"Yeah..."

"I'm here to save you"

"Luke, before we go can I tell you something. And it's not because I'm bleeding and might die"

"Don't say that" he interrupted.

"Let me finish. I know you're with Peyton now, but I've always loved you. The truth is I've always been afraid. Everyone sees me as a heartless slut, but I'm only doing that because I don't want to get hurt. The only times I've let my guard down to someone, they always hurt me. I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm madder at myself for being stupid. Lucas, I'm in love with you and I think I always will."

"Brooke, you're not a slut or stupid."

"Yea, right…tell that to the rest of THHS"

"I will. And you know what else Brooke? I'm in love with you too. I mean I love Peyton but I can see my life without her. The truth is, when I picture my family I picture you there right beside me. I'm in love with you too, Brooke Davis. Come here." He cupped her chin and kissed her. It was a soft kiss but meant everything to both of them.

"Luke, as much as I love you, I can't. I can't be the girl that destroys your relationship with Peyton. She loves you. You love her too. I'm just a problem."

"Don't say that Brooke. I do love Peyton but the love I have for you doesn't even compare to the love I have for you. Now, let's get out of here" He picked her up gently. By the time he walked out of the door she was already fast asleep.

"Lucas you're ok" Peyton ran over to him.

"Yea, I'm fine. Shouldn't you be worrying about you're best friend who could probably die?!" he said a little colder than he thought.

"What crawled up your ass?"

"Nothing"

* * *

Everyone was in the hospital anxiously awaiting the doctor. Haley was crying and being comforted by Nathan. Peyton was nowhere to be found. As for Lucas, he was in the corner, holding back tears. Soon the doctor came out.

"Is anyone here for Brooke Davis?" he asked. Everyone stood up. Lucas went up to him.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She's going to be fine, but we just need her to wake up to be 100 sure"

"Oh god" Haley said

"You guys can go in one at a time to see her."

**Like it? Hate it? Review!!**

**I'm also up to suggestions! **


	2. Just Like A Pill

A/N: ok so here's the deal..i need a beta anybody up for the challenge? sorry its really short but i've been busy...next chapter will hopefully be longer :)

Everyone was in the hospital anxiously awaiting the doctor. Haley was crying and being comforted by Nathan. Peyton was nowhere to be found. As for Lucas, he was in the corner, holding back tears. Soon the doctor came out.

"Is anyone here for Brooke Davis?" he asked. Everyone stood up. Lucas went up to him.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She's going to be fine, but we just need her to wake up to be 100 sure"

"Oh god" Haley said

"You guys can go in one at a time to see her."

"I think I should go first. I am her best friend." Haley said. She looked at Lucas and he looked like, well, shit. She knew that he loved Brooke, and not in the lovey-dovey way, but the real thing. She also knew that Brooke loved him too; she was just too stubborn to realize it.

"Hey Tigger, you know you scared everybody," Brooke smiled, "don't ever do that again."

"Don't worry hales, you can't get rid of me that easily," Haley laughed, "Where's Peyton?"

"No one knows Brooke. She and Lucas got into some kind of argument and no one's seen her since." Haley sighed.

"If anyone finds her, tell her to come see me…I need my goldilocks you know," Haley laughed, "What was their argument over?"

"You" Haley stated simply.

"Me?" Haley nodded.

"I should go, you need your rest"

"Hales, can you tell Lucas to come see me, I need to talk to him."

"Sure, although he looks like crap"

"Bye Hales"

"Bye Tigger."

* * *

"Luke, she wants to see you." Haley said.

"Why me?" he wondered. He went into her room.

* * *

"Hales, what's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Peyton loves Lucas. Lucas loves Brooke. And Brooke doesn't know whom she likes. And it's this one big love triangle and someone's going to get hurt and I know it's gonna be Brooke. And Brooke, she's just not ready to get her heart broken again. It's been broken too many times already."

"What do you mean?"

"Brooke's always had a 'thing' for Lucas and when Peyton said she liked Lucas, Brooke was devastated. She wasn't going to get in-between her and Lucas so she pretended she was ok with it. Then Lucas said he liked her,"

Nathan interrupted, "that's a good thing right"

"Well it should've been," Haley continued, "she was about to say she liked him back when she remembered what Peyton said. Instead, she told Lucas that Peyton was into him. She left him alone before she said, or did, anything that she would have regretted. Lucas, being the person he is, kissed her. He told her to look him in the eye and tell him that she didn't feel what he felt. She felt the same and she couldn't look him in the eyes. She did what any person would do, run. Clearly, this crushed Lucas. After a while, Lucas gave up. He went after Peyton. Peyton knew his heart's always been with Brooke. Everybody knows this that is except Brooke and Lucas. Peyton took advantage of Lucas and she thought that Brooke really didn't like Lucas. Boy was she wrong. The day that Lucas asked Peyton out, Brooke came crying to me. I was the one that had to mend her heart. I was the one that helped her hide her feelings. And all that's done is break her heart even more. The only thing that she's doing is hurting her. Everyone knows that the relationship that Peyton and Lucas have are crap. Peyton loves Jake. Jake ran away. Peyton loves the idea of being with Lucas. Lucas loves Brooke. Brooke won't admit it. Lucas likes the idea of being with Peyton to help ease the pain."

"Boy is that messed up" Nathan laughed.

"Yea, hopefully they'll solve it before anybody else gets hurt."

In Brooke's room

"Luke"

"Hey, feeling any better?" They both knew that he was making small talk so that they could escape the conversation coming up.


	3. Through Glass

**Sorry I haven't updated yet.. it took me a while to figure out exactly what I wanted to happen in this chapter….but here you go!!**

* * *

Previously…

"Luke"

"Hey, feeling any better?" They both knew that he was making small talk so that they could escape the conversation coming up.

"Yea, much but see there's this one problem I guess you can say."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"umm….remember that night a couple of months ago?" Lucas nodded. "you told me you loved me, and well I won't say that what happened was a mistake, because if it was then I would regret it. And I don't. But what happened was wrong. You were and still are with Peyton. You love her."

"I understand, but what does this have to do with you?"

"Hold on! That night neither one of us were drunk, and I can't believe I was that stupid, but we didn't use protection. The doctors were taking tests to see if I was OK and they told me I'm….pregnant."

"Are you sure it was mine?" The instant the words came out of his mouth he immediately regretted it.

"Look! I know I've been the school slut. Or whatever. But that night was my first time. And you should know that, since I told you. But if you don't believe me, you don't have to. I don't want you in my life. But my child should have his/her father in his/her life. I didn't. In fact, I didn't have any of my parents. But that doesn't matter. What does is telling Peyton. She's in love with you, and no matter what you tell me you know you love her too. She doesn't know what happened that night. At least, I don't think she does. But it doesn't matter. I'm going to tell her it's from a one night stand. As for you and me, were going to be friends, but only so Peyton doesn't suspect anything different. It would absolutely kill her if she knew that her boyfriend and best friend cheated on her. You and me are just friends nothing—"

He cut her off by placing a soft kiss on her and she hesitantly kissed him back. She knew it was wrong but she loved him, no doubt. Right when things were about to get heated, she remembered something, or rather someone, that made the kiss seem so much worse. _Peyton. Her best friend. His girlfriend._ She pulled away from the kiss. She was about to say something when she heard the oh-so familiar voice that she would never have expected to hear.

"Well, well, if it isn't Tree Hill's biggest slut. Moved on to my boyfriend now have you?" her voice was so hold Brooke flinched. Lucas noticed and unconsciously wrapped his arm around her.

"Look, it isn't what it looks like." Brooke started.

"No, it wasn't? because I just got a call from the clinic asking you when you wanted to schedule an appointment. Who's the daddy?? Billy, Bob, or what's his name?"

"Listen Peyton, I know you might be surprised but I've only had sex that one time."

"Ha! Right! And know you're gonna say that Lucas is the father." Hearing this, Brooke couldn't hold it in much longer started sobbing. Lucas, who still had his arm around her, pulled her into his lap (he was on the bed with her by now) and held her.

"Oh. My. God. He is isn't he?" Peyton asked softly, "Isn't he?!"

Brooke could only nod. When she was able to get a sentence out it, you could barely understand what she was saying. "It was only one time. We were both upset and technically you guys were broken up. It meant NOTHING" Brooke lied. _Of course it meant something. _She thought. _Why am I lying to my best friend? Why can't I tell her I'm in love with her boyfriend? Why can't I tell her what happened?_

Once Lucas heard this he abruptly snatched his hands around her and had a hurt look in his face, "That meant nothing to you. Because clearly I thought you had said you loved me back."

Brooke was torn. She had to pick between the boy she loved and her best friend. _Hoes over Bro's. Buds before Studs. Right?_ _No. Peyton left her for Lucas when she knew that Brooke needed her. Now it was Bro's over Hoes. Studs before Buds. The friendship that Brooke had cherished for 10 years was now going down the drain because Peyton loved him more than she loved her._

"It _did_ mean something Luke. What _didn't _mean something was our friendship. Right Peyt? Because since you were so quick to assume that I was the biggest slut in the school. You know what they say right? Once a slut, always a slut." Brooke bit back coldly. Peyton just stared.

"Just stay away from _my _boyfriend and everything will be fine." Peyton snarled.

Brooke laughed coldly. "Hear that Luke? You're _hers._"

"Brooke…" Lucas said softly, "the stress isn't good for you or for the baby."

Hearing this, Brooke's face softened. "Well Peyton, have a nice life because from now you are dead to me. You knew that I've always had feelings for Lucas and you ignored it. I pretended I was fine with it because as long as Luke's happy I thought that I would be too. But when I realized that my best friend was using him, that's when I lost all my respect for you. _Leave. Now_."

"I think it's best if you left Peyton. Brooke doesn't need the stress and I don't either. From now on, we're through."

"But," Peyton started.

"Your _BEST _friend got shot and you're yelling at her. Her being pregnant doesn't help either."

After Peyton left, Brooke relaxed a little.

"So, you've always liked me?" Lucas smirked.

"Yea" Brooke admitted.

Lucas cupped her face and kissed her with all the love a person could muster.

* * *

**Yay!! Brucas reunion….but for how long?? Haha**

**Sophia-Chad: Haha. I'm glad you liked it…**

**Moon-man: thanks for the criticism? I don't know…I haven't been able to find someone to beta my story much to my dismay haha..but I'm super happy you like it.**

**And to everyone else that reviewed THANK YOU!! And to the readers that read but don't review (I know you're out there) thank you!**

**Review!!**


	4. Face Down

"So, you've always liked me

**I know I said I would update on Monday, but school's been filled with DRAMA and I haven't had the time to relax and write the chapter because I had to fix everything…ughh, it sucks to be the one in the middle. But, like always I fixed it…it took a lot of convincing and weird compromises but you don't choose your friends right? Well, enough with the rambling…(it's kind of a filler, I need help with the plot though, I have an idea of where I want it to go, I just don't know how to get it there yet. Suggestions??)**

"_So, you've always liked me?" Lucas smirked._

"_Yea" Brooke admitted._

_Lucas cupped her face and kissed her with all the love a person could muster._

The next day,

"Well Miss Davis, I think you're OK to go, but just remember, no stress got it?" the doctor asked.

"Oh don't worry doctor, she'll be fine with me" Lucas said.

"Don't forget to make an appointment to check-up on both you and the baby next month, other than that you can go."

"Did you hear that Luke? I can go home" Brooke laughed, "And soon we'll have another one to add to the Scott bunch."

"Hopefully two more" Lucas added silently.

"Let's go" He said out loud this time. He lifted her out of the bed and they walked to the car.

"Hey boyfriend, we should go surprise Tutor-Girl and Boytoy." Brooke said randomly.

"What did you call me?" Lucas smiled

"Boyfriend, I mean you don't like it?"

"No, I loved it. It's just good to hear you say it"

"Well, it feels good to say it."

"Hey Brooke?"

"Yea…"

He was going to say it. Those three little words. Separated, they don't mean anything but together they can ruin a persons life or make it better.

"I love you. I mean I'm _in_ love with you." There he said it. He looked at Brooke waiting for her response. _She hasn't run. That's good, right?_ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Brooke speak.

"Well, that's good because I'm in love you too."

"So I think we should go see Haley.."

"Or we could stay here and talk…we haven't done that in a while." Lucas kinked his eyebrows.

"Lucass! Perv! I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," he laughed.

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	5. Get Far

**Two Months Later**

"So, I was thinking" Haley started.

"oh, no that's never good" Nathan laughed

"Shut up! Anyways, I was thinking that we should do like a karaoke night."

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea"

"So it should be you, me, Brooke, Lucas, Mouth and Rachel."

"No Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, her too"

"Why am I getting the feeling that things between you and her aren't good?"

"She's just bugging me"

* * *

"So Broody Boy, Hales called. Apparently there's a karaoke night at her house, you game?" Brooke asked.

"As long as you don't say that again." Lucas laughed.

* * *

**Later that night**

Everybody had their fair share of drinks. Haley has this 'brilliant' idea that Brooke and Lucas should sing.

"Haley, I don't wanna go" Brooke whined.

"Come on, it's just one song"

"Fine" Brooke agreed. When she got on the stage, the reason by Hoobastank started to play. Lucas went up there to help her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be"

Brooke started to sing.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_**(Lucas) **_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so, I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_**(Brooke)**_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_**(Lucas)**_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_**(Brooke)**_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_**(Lucas)**_

_And the reason is you_

_**(Brooke) **_

_And the reason is you_

_**(Lucas)**_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_**(Brooke) **_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_**(Brooke and Lucas)**_

_And the reason is you_

They both knew that the song meant something. There was no denying that. To them it felt like they were the only two people in the room even though everybody else was clapping.

"Well, well, what do were have here" a very drunk Peyton slurred, "looks like my best friend and boyfriend. But wait, he cheated on me so I guess it's my ex-best friend and my ex-boyfriend. What a coincidence. And maybe if they would've stopped being so selfish they would've noticed I was here." By now Lucas had his arm protectively around Brooke, as if to protect her from Peyton.

"You know Brooke, you could never really love him as I do."

"Oh really, then tell me if you have butterflies in your stomach when you see him walk into a room, or if every time you kiss him, everybody else disappears, or can you sleep without knowing he's right there next to you. Because if that's not love then I don't know that is. Is it just the occasional 'I love you' or the hug every once and a while. Maybe it's those rare kisses? Because you know what? That's a forced relationship. And with Lucas, I know that he loves _me_. He loves all of me. I know that I want him to be the father of my children. I know I don't want him next to me when my dreams come true," she paused. Peyton smirked and Lucas frowned, "I want him making them come true," Now it was Peyton's turn to frown and Lucas smiled. He kissed her and everybody clapped.

"Was that a proposal Ms. Davis" He teased.

"I don't know, was it?" she laughed.

"Because I know I feel the same way." He said. He got down on one knee in front of her, "Brooke Davis, you were the first girl I ever fell for, and you are the only woman I will ever love. You stole my heart, Brooke. I know that we have had our problems, our arguments, but we're still together. We've worked through all that together. That's proof to me that we are strong together, that our love is strong and can make it through anything. Marry me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he laughed and put the ring on her finger.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Peyton yelled, "You're supposed to marry ME! I'm supposed to be the mother of your children, not that whore!" Haley, having heard the whole conversation decided to step in. She slapped Peyton, hard.

"That was for calling Brooke a whore. And that," she punched Peyton, " is for trying to ruin their relationship." Brooke stepped in.

"Haley, I think you forgot one small detail," And with that she poured her drink on Peyton's head, "That was for trying to sleep with Nathan." Everybody gasped. Everybody but Haley and Nathan who knew what had happened.

"You little-" Peyton started but was cut off by Lucas pulling her arm.

"You better leave now before I may do something I'll regret" Peyton whimpered and left.

"Ohmigosh, Brooke lemme se the ring" Haley begged. They both squealed.

"Hey girls, we're going to the Rivercourt, wanna come?" Lucas asked.

"Ooh! We can play boys vs. girls. It'll be so much fun" Haley said.

* * *

**At the Rivercourt**

The boys were exhausted to say the least. Who knew Haley and Brooke would have such an advantage over them. Not to mention, they were good.

"Man, we are so whipped." Nathan said. The girls giggled.

"Well," Brooke started, "you just can't refuse our assets."

"I can refuse yours but not my wife's." Brooke pouted.

"Luke, your brother was being mean to me."

"Oh really?" he decided to play along.

"Yea, he just said I'm not hot" she smirked.

"Well I don't think you're hot, just really, really sexy."

"Commere" she grabbed him by his collar and started an intense make out session. Nathan saw this as an opportunity to kiss Haley. Before it could get too far, Brooke interrupted.

"We get the house" she said before going back and kissing Lucas. Nathan groaned.

"We get the beach house" Haley said raising her eyebrows and Nathan grabbed her hand and basically sped off.

"Well broody boy, there's an empty house with our name on it" he laughed.

* * *

**At the house**

Lucas was reaching for the condoms when Brooke stopped him. He looked surprised.

"No" was all she said.

"Are you sure" was his response. She nodded. They made love and fell asleep in each others arms

* * *

**At the beach house**

"Wanna call and see if they're awake? I don't want to see Brucas in action" Haley cringed.

"Yea," Nathan called Lucas and told him to meet them at the beach house.

* * *

Lucas was driving and Brooke was asleep next to him. She woke up and knew something bad was going to happen. She could just feel it. But before she could say anything, their whole world went black.

**Ok guys, here's the deal. I have the next chapter written but I was being stupid and forgot my notebook at home...yeah...but i have up to chapter nine written and I'm kind of stuck so if any of you guys want a spoiler as to what happens in chapter nine and want to help me please PM me...im up to any kind of suggestions...  
**


	6. Someday We'll Know

Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just got back a couple of days ago and I was jet-lagged (which for some reason is the 1st time that it's happened to me considering I go on a plane at least 4 times a year, oh well) anyways, I kinda rewrote the next chapter, so it might be a little different. (btw, I forgot to mention before…Brooke isn't pregnant. I changed the storyline a little so what happened in the hospital was a pregnancy scare! Thank you TeamxxxBrucasxxx for pointing that out. Again sorry.) Thank you to those who reviewed, it means a lot. Enough with my rambling, enjoy!**

Karen, Haley, Nathan, and Peyton were in the waiting room. It's funny how someone's life can change in the blink of an eye. Two lives hung in danger. Two lives that were going to be changed forever. Two lives. Two people. They weren't famous, they weren't from a big city, but they had changed so many people's lives. How? Their love. It gave everybody hope. These two people had been through everything. Two people who have been looked down on. Two people who love each other unconditionally. Maybe that's what it's all about. Finding that one person who makes you whole. Some people may never find it. But those who do are lucky. They are lucky to find that kind of love. A love between a boy and a girl. This boy and this girl, they are one of the lucky ones. This love that has been tested, oh so many times. But somehow, they found their way back in the end. Who are these two people? Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott. Haley James-Scott and Nathan Scott have also found this love. Karen Roe and Keith Scott. Peyton Sawyer had found this love a long time ago but she let go of it. Who was the boy? Jake Jagelski. But back to the story. Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott. Are they in love? Yes. Did they deserve what happened to them? Definitely not. Sometimes life is cruel to those who don't deserve it. Karen was sobbing. Haley fell asleep in Nathan's arms after hours of nonstop crying. Peyton looked happy. Why? The girl who had taken 'everything' away from her had finally gotten what she deserved. The girl who had thrown away 11 years of friendship for a boy. The boy. Or at least that's what she thought. In reality it was the girl who had traded her own happiness for her best friend's and her boyfriend's. The girl who just wanted to be loved. One of the most self-less people. Brooke Davis. But Peyton didn't see it that way. She wanted the world to revolve around her. It had been 47 hours since they heard anything. 47 hours, 37 minutes, 3 seconds to be exact.

"Is anybody here for Lucas Scott?" The doctor asked. All four immediately stood up. "I'm sorry family only."

"I'm his mother." Karen said

"I'm his sister-in-law"

"I'm his brother"

"I'm-" Peyton started but got cut off by the stares Karen and Haley were giving her. She sat back down.

"Well Mr. Scott is stable. The crash has made him weaker though so he is on bed rest for a week just to be safe." The doctor smiled sadly. "You can go see him. He is in room 113." He turned to leave.

"What about Brooke Davis? She was in the car crash with him" Karen asked.

"I don't know yet. She is still in surgery. I'm not her doctor so I'm not exactly sure what her conditions are." He replied.

Karen walked to Lucas' room.

"Where's Brooke?"

"I'm not sure yet" Karen answered honestly.

"What happened?"

"You guys were hit by a drunk driver"

"I want to see her. I need to see her." He pleaded.

* * *

Waiting Room

"Family of Brooke Davis?"

"I'm her sister" Haley lied.

"I'm her brother-in-law" Nathan said. Peyton didn't even bother to stand up. She didn't care. In fact, maybe she never did. Maybe she just used Brooke.

"Miss Davis is awake, but she does have amnesia. It seems that she has forgotton the last year."

"Can we see her?" Haley asked.

"Of course, she is in room 121." Haley waled into Brooke's room. She had to admit, Brooke was the only one who could look beautiful in a hospital bed.

"Hey Brooke" she tried.

"Haley!" Of course, Haley had tutored her last year, "What happened?"

"You and Lucas were hit by a drunk driver."

"Lucas was there?"

"Yeah" Just then Nathan walked in.

"Natey!"

"Brookie-Cookie" he bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead. "So how you feeling?"

"Honestly? Like crap" she laughed. Nathan walked over to Haley and gave her a kiss. "Woah, are you guys together or something?"

"Yeah, we're married."

"You guys are going to have hot tutor babies"

"Not again with the nicknames, I thought we stopped." Haley groaned and Brooke giggled.

Peyton walked into the room to give Brooke a piece of her mind, but when she saw Brooke, Haley, and Nathan laughing, she realized she would never become Brooke. Even if by some miracle, Lucas took her back, Brooke would always be a part of their lives. She decided not to even walk in. oth the other side of the hallway, Karen was wheeling Lucas into Brooke's room. Lucas didn't know about Brooke's amnesia yet.

"-Oh my gosh! I can't believe I did that!" Brooke laughed.

"Did what?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas!"

"What's wrong pretty girl?"

"She has amnesia," Karen whispered. Lucas wasn't dumb enough to put two and two together to know him and Brooke weren't dating last year.

"Hey best friend!" She giggled and brought her hand to her mouth. It was only then that she saw her engagement ring. She gasped.

"I'm engaged?" Haley nodded, "but to who?"

"Me," Lucas said. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. She was marrying her best friend.

It had been two weeks since the accident. Lucas was firne. Brooke, however, wasn't. Not since what the doctor told her.

**Flashback**

"Well Miss Davis, you seem to being doing fine, but I want you to be very carefule. Another accident and you might not be so lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're pregnant. 6 weeks." Brooke was in shock. She was pregnant. With Lucas' baby.

**End of Flashback**

She needed to tell Lucas tonight.

* * *

Haley was at the Rivercourt with Lucas.

"I can't believe she does remember."

"People can't forget love," Haley said, "And besides, people who are ment to be together always find their way back in the end." She smiled. Lucas had an idea, but he just wanted to be one hundred percent sure.

Brooke was sitting on her bed._ This wasn't supposed to be happening, _She thought. She always wanted to be older, richer, and in love. Technically she _was_, but she could remember. Although, everytime Lucas touched her, she couldn't shake off the tingling feeling she felt. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Lucas walked in.

"I know you think we're best friends, but I need to know if you can feel something, anything." He kissed her.

_"Anything for you."_

_"I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis. You'll see."_

_"I wanted you to fight for me!"_

_"Why won't you ever just let me all the way in?!"_

_"But if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night!"_

_What I wanted? I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say that there was no-one else you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone then without me. I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach telling the world that he's the one for me!_

_How about how you show it? I'm not pushing you away Lucas, I am holding on for dear life, but I need you to need me back. Why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss, and why didn't you call me while you were away. and why won't you ever just let me all the way in??..._

_Brooke: There are 82 letters in here, all addressed to you. I wrote them all in the summer .. but I never sent them to you because I was afraid..  
Lucas: Brooke ..  
Brooke: (crying) I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before .. you hurt me so bad, I was afraid to be vulnerable. and I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. i know it doesnt matter now after what I did, but I thought you should know. this is how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it.  
Lucas: Brooke, I am sorry. What you did with Chris .. it's okay.  
Brooke: It's not, it cant be, its too much to forgive.  
Lucas: well .. too bad, because I forgive you.  
Brooke: you cant  
Lucas: I just did, so you're gonna just have to deal with it. I am the guy for you Brooke Davis, and I know I hurt you last time we were together but ..  
Brooke: I love you  
Lucas: I love you too ... ... ... pretty girl._

_Because you kink your eyebrow when you try to be cute, because you quote Camus even though I've never actually seen you read, and because you miss your parents but you'll never, ever admit that. And because, I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life, and they've both been with you. I mean, it's-- gotta mean something right? And because we're both going to get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night._

_"I give a rat's ass about you too."_

_One of these nights you're going to realize, I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis._

She pulled away when air became an issuer for both of them.

"Lucas," she whispered, "I remember."

Peyton had been MIA since the accident. She was sitting on her bed. _How did my life turn upside-down so quickly? A month ago, Lucas was __mine_, _Haley was __my__ best friend, and Brooke was just another friend. When had this all changed? It was simple really, ,the school shooting. Brooke had played innocent during the whole thing. She turned people away from me. Now she has __my__ Lucas, __my__ Haley, __and__ Nathan. Some one who would always be on her side. Not to mention, Karen always preferred Brooke over me. She was friends with Lucas' family. Me on the other hand, I'm just friends with Haley. Brooke was, is, the prefect girlfriend. She is peppy, care-free, beautiful, mostly drama less, and she has a heart of gold. She is also selfless. What about me? I'm moody, dark, depressing, clingy, I can't trust anybody. Who am I kidding, I'm a horrible girlfriend. Brooke stole everything from me. Brooke's the bad one._ So Peyton did what any jealous ex-girlfriend would do.

"Lucas, I'm pregnant."

"What?"

**AN: who said it? Brooke? Peyton? Review! Remember, they make me type faster…just to let you guys know, I already have the next few chapters done, I just need to type it. But, I'm lazy….So review!!**


	7. Comatose

**AN: I'm sooooooo sorry…this time I don't have an excuse…and it's not even that long…I'm going to try to get the next chapter out next week…I just finished another story (I know…I can't update this one and I started another one. It's just a one-shot so now I'm going to work my butt off to finish this story. It only has about 15 chapters.)**

**AN 2: I forgot to say the names of the chapters. So here it is: Chapter 1 and story title: Save Me by Hanson. Chapter 2: Just Like a Pill by Pink. Chapter 3: Through Glass by Sour Stone. Chapter 4: Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Chapter 5: Get Far by Shining Star. Chapter 6: Someday We'll Know by New Radicals. Chapter 7: Comatose by Skillet. **

Chapter 7

"Lucas, I'm pregnant"

"What?!"

* * *

"Hey babe" Nathan said, "we only have a week of school left. You happy?"

"Me, you, Lucas, Brooke and Peyton going to the same college. It's gonna be great" she said sarcastically.

"Brooke and Lucas are going to be married by them. And either way, Lucas won't even look in her direction anymore. Not since what happened yesterday" he mumbled.

"What happened?"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Lucas was at the Rivercourt. To him, he was the luckiest man in the world. The girl of his dreams finally said yes. He was staring a family with her, someday.

"Hey gorgeous." He knew that voice. It was one of a person who had ruined his whole life. He just wished that the person would go away. Maybe if he prayed a lot it would. But, like the rest of his life, it didn't go away. "how 'bout a game of basketball." The voice continued. Lucas still hadn't turned around. He thought that if he did, it would be more real. If he did, the sensation that something was wrong would go away.

"Go away." He snarled. She had hurt him too much. She had hurt his family too many times. She had ruined everybody's lives. She was _just like_ Dan. Sometimes even worse.

"You know you want me here," she purred.

"I said _go away_," he hissed, "don't you get it?! I don't want you here. Brooke doesn't want you here. Haley doesn't want you here. Nathan doesn't want you here. Hell, even my _mother_ doesn't want you here. So do us all a favor and leave!"

"No you don't. You love me. You don't love that-that whore" Lucas interrupted her talking and slapped her, shocking both himself and her. He had never slapped a woman. He had never been rude to one. But hearing her call Brooke a whore through him off the edge. Her face went from surprised to pissed off.

"Oh Lukey boy, you really shouldn't have done that" her voice got colder as she finished the sentence.

"You! You shouldn't have called Brooke a whore! She's been nothing but nice to you until you decided to blow up on her. Weren't you the one who stole her boyfriends?" the words struck Peyton. Hard. "Now, get the hell out of my face. Out of my life. And out of everybody else's."

"I will. Just tell me you don't feel anything." She kissed him. The instant her lips came to contact with his lips he pulled away.

"I didn't feel anything." He said. Peyton looked surprised. He really didn't love her. She ruined her life for nothing. Nobody wanted her. Nobody cared.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Wow" Haley said, "so nobody saw her after that?"

"Nope. She even tried calling Brooke, but I guess she knew"

"Are you kidding? With all that's happened with them, you'd think he'd hide this?" she asked amazed Nathan implied such a question.

"No! Of course not. It's just with the wedding and everything, I thought he'd wait.

"Not with what happened." She mumbled.

"What?"

* * *

"I'm pregnant" she repeated.

"I heard you. It's just-wow" he couldn't get the words to come out right."

"I'm sorry"

"Why? I mean I love you. You love me and we're giving a baby."

"We're not even in college!"

"So? We're going to be parents."

"I know" she giggled she was surprised at first but with everything going on, she actually was glad it was happening. She was just afraid of Lucas' reaction.

"Listen, I already _love_ this child and I want you to know that I couldn't have asked for anything else." It was times like this she fell in love with im all over again. "I love you"

"I love you too Lucas."

* * *

Peyton was by herself at the Rivercourt. She thought about what happened yesterday. She thought Lucas was drunk or something. He _loved_ her. When she saw him look at Brooke his whole face lit up. It wasn't too long ago that looking at her lit his face up. Actually, now that Peyton looked back on it, his face only lit up when Brooke was with him. Why hadn't she noticed it before? And if she had, why hadn't she cared? And Brooke, she always was talking about Lucas. Maybe they were having an affair. But Brooke wouldn't do that to her. Back to square one, Peyton thought to herself.

"What are we having for dinner?" Brooke and Lucas were in the middle of an intense make-out session.

"I'm kissing you and you want to know what's for dinner" Lucas asked dumbfounded.

"Not me," Lucas looked at her confused and she giggled, "your child."

"Oh, so it's mine now, huh?" she nodded and leaned in to kiss him again. He shook his head. She pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because you just totally ruined the mood"

"But I'm horny. Pregnant women are horny. I'll get Natey to do it with me" she giggled.

"Ew! Brooke!" he laughed. She pouted again. She kissed him and this time he didn't refuse.

"So are we going to have baby sex?" she pulled away again.

"Definitely" he replied.

* * *

**AN: Surprised? Yeah, me too…I was going to make Peyton pregnant but I changed my mind. You'll see why in the next couple of chapters. The next chapter will be skipping four years into the future. I'm not good with writing pregnancies or them being in college. So I'm skipping everything. Ha-ha…review! Please!  
**


End file.
